Bride of the Wolf God
by Dreaming Snow
Summary: Based on the Korean manhwa Bride of the Water God, this is the story of Sakura Kinomoto, an ordinary girl who chose to be a sacrifice, and Syaoran Li, the God that she was offered to be a sacrifice to. But is Sakura really just an ordinary girl after all? This is a story filled with love, sacrifice, betrayal, hate, revenge, and magic.
1. The Sacrifice

A/N: Loosely based on the Korean manhwa Bride of the Water God, this is the story of Sakura Kinomoto, an ordinary girl who chose to be a sacrifice, and Syaoran Li, the God that she was offered to be a sacrifice to. But is Sakura really just an ordinary girl after all? This is a story about love, sacrifice, betrayal, hate, revenge, and magic.

 **The Bride of the Wolf God**  
Chapter 1: The Sacrifice

* * *

They say that every 10 years, the Wolf God requires that the mortal world send him a bride, or as the villagers call it, a sacrifice. His requests are always the same-that his sacrifices be young unmarried girls, but of marriageable age. The Wolf God, as the stories say, was a powerful deity with very strong magical powers. Day after day, month after month, year after year, the people prayed to him and made offerings to him via a shrine they had erected in his likeness...or rather, what they believe to be a likeness of him. In the shrine of the Wolf God was a humongous statue of a fearsome wolf that reached from floor to ceiling, its lips pulled back to reveal rows of sharp teeth, its eyes wide and wild.

"I'm sorry..."

A young girl with honey brown hair and green eyes, barely over the age of 19, looked sadly at her parents. Her smile, which usually invoked the power of a thousand suns, was sad today. She, Sakura, was to be a sacrifice to the Wolf God.

And today was her wedding day. Dressed in the finest wedding kimono and jewelry that the village had to offer, she stood alone before the altar as the village priest carried out the wedding rites, her family and Yukito, her older brother's best friend, were the only ones present.

Two years before, on her seventeenth birthday, Sakura had met up with the village matchmaker, as all girls who turned seventeen had done. There, the village matchmaker had given her a red string and tied it around her wrist.

"This is the red string of fate," the matchmaker had explained. "The two people connected by the red string will become destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. The string may stretch, twist, or tangle, but it will never break. When you meet up with your destined lover, your heart will know, and so will the heavens."

"So, she's the bride of the Wolf God?"

"Poor thing, she's so young."

"There's nothing we can do, if we don't offer up a sacrifice, the Wolf God will be really angry and disaster and famine will befall upon our village. We are also in a terrible drought and the wells are nearly all dried up."

These were the whispers of the villagers the day Sakura had first offered to become the bride of the Wolf God. Though she was afraid, her kind heart could not let her people suffer. Her parents had been devastated when she first told them of her plan, but eventually they accepted that it must be her fate. However, her older brother had been a different story. Touya was adamantly against her becoming a sacrifice "to a god we don't even know actually exists", he had shouted. In the end, he knew that he couldn't change Sakura's mind no matter what, and told her to just be safe and that if anything happened to her, even though he was just a mortal, he would find a way to move the heavens to find the Wolf God and make him pay for hurting his precious little sister.

"I'm so glad it's not my daughter."

"Please don't hate us, we didn't want this to happen either, but Sakura, I'm glad you offered to be the sacrifice."

"We can all live safely because of you."

"Well, it may be a superstition, but better to be safe than sorry, right?"

"As long as it's not me, I don't care."

Though those words hurt and stung her, that the villagers could care so little for another human being's life, she could not blame the villagers. After all, they were only human, and fear was a normal human emotion.

After the wedding ceremony, she was sent out on a boat out to sea with only one lantern to light her way. Though she was still wearing her wedding kimono, she had also been given a traveling cloak to wear as well. Glancing over her shoulder, Sakura could see her mother, father, brother, and Yukito standing at the end of the dock, watching as the boat took her further and further away from them. Soon, she could no longer see them, and she turned around to face forward once again, just in time to see the calm waters suddenly churn and roll dangerously.

Terror spread through her body as whirlpools suddenly formed and tornadoes made of water suddenly rose to the sky. Gripping the boat tightly despite knowing that it was futile, that it wouldn't be able to withstand the powerful forces of the sea, Sakura screamed loudly as another tornado erupted around her, trapping her and the boat she was on inside.

* * *

She could feel the sun's rays touching her cheeks and something hard yet soft beneath her body. Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open, and Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes. She glanced curiously around. To her shock, she was lying in the middle of a pond! Confusion filled her as she tried to make sense of why she was in the middle of a pond, when she had just been out in the middle of a terrible storm at sea earlier. Where was she, and how did she end up here? Hearing footsteps, she rose to her feet and turned to face the approaching stranger. He was a tall elderly man with grey hair and a short mustache and wore spectacles.

"Welcome, to Clow Country. My name is Wei. I am in charge of the palace."

"Wei?" Sakura repeated in a small and confused voice, but then realization hit her. "Wait...did you just say Clow Country?!" She recalled stories she had heard when she was younger that Clow Country was where the Wolf God resided.

"Please follow me," Wei continued. "I will guide you...to the Wolf God."

* * *

A/N: First chapter done! Please review and tell me what you think about this keep all reviews related to this story.

Anyway, I just started reading Bride of the Water God yesterday and it's really tugging at my heartstrings OTL. I'm now on Chapter 133 and I just want Soah and Habaek/Mui to have their happy ending, dammit.


	2. The Wolf God

Bride of the Wolf God  
Chapter 2: The Wolf God

* * *

The palace of Clow Country was, to put it simply, very large and very exquisite. Resembling a three-storied pagoda, the architecture was quite Chinese in style. The roof, deep blue in color, boasted sweeping curvatures that raised at every corner. The high walls, made of rammed earth core, specially baked bricks, and mortar, seemed sturdy and impenetrable. At the four corners of the wall, towers with intricate roofs sat.

The young bride was lost in wonder as Wei led her over the curved bridge overlooking the beautiful lotus pond below. Not really paying attention to what was going on in front of her, Sakura suddenly found herself bumping into Wei as he came to a stop. Shocked and embarrassed, she immediately stumbled back and apologetically bowed.

"Forgive me, it was my mistake for not paying attention."

Wei only chuckled at her. "It is fine, young Miss. Please wait right here. I shall go fetch the Wolf God."

Sakura nodded meekly as she watched Wei turn and continue walking. With a sigh, Sakura turned and walked up to the edge of the balcony and glanced out, studying the view before her. As her eyes scanned her surroundings, it hit her that she was no longer in her tiny village but in Clow Country in the palace of the Wolf God.

 _Am I alive right now?_ _Or am I dead?_ After all, how was it possible that she could be in the realm of the gods if she was still alive? Surely it wasn't possible for a mortal human to enter the realm of gods if they were still living.

As she stared out over the lotus pond, she noticed a blue head pop out of the water, with fins where the ears should be. The creature, resembling a mermaid, had long hair parted in the middle with several strands emanating from the top with a scaly band decorating its forehead. Taken by surprise, Sakura clasped a hand over her mouth as she stared at the creature below. Stepping back from the balcony a little, she rubbed her eyes in disbelief, then glanced over the lotus pond again. However, the creature was gone, and the surface of the pond was still, as if it had never been broken through.

"Hoe?" Sakura couldn't help but murmur. It was a vocal characteristic of hers that had carried over from her childhood, something she couldn't help but utter every time she was shocked or surprised.

The sound of approaching footsteps broke her out of her thoughts, and she turned to see a boy with brown hair and dark brown eyes who looked no older than twelve staring back at her. He wore a scowl on his face, and his thick eyebrows did not make him look any less menacing.

Deciding that the boy must not be very accustomed to strangers, Sakura smiled and tried to make herself look as friendly as possible.

"Hello, do you live here?"

The boy continued to stare at her without answering, making Sakura feel unnerved with every second that passed by. Then, with a tsk and a click of his tongue, he walked past her, leaving her out to dry. Sakura wanted the earth to just swallow her up there and then and save her from her morbid embarrassment. Unknown to her, however, was that after the boy passed her, he turned slightly to glance back at her and study her.

Moments later, Sakura found herself lost within the palace grounds, and she silently berated herself for not waiting. However, when she turned the corner, she clasped her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened. There, standing before her, was a tall man with long hair as white as the moon flowing down his back in a loose ponytail. At the front, he had short bangs that slightly brushed over his silver-blue eyes. His white robes were set with dark blue armor, and a long side cape draped over his right shoulder. On his left ear was a jeweled earring, and large powerful wings sprouted from his back.

The girl could not believe her eyes. She had never seen a man or creature as beautiful as the one she had seem before. Could this be the Wolf God? But he wasn't close to being ugly or monstrous as the stories said! She slowly raised her hand and placed it over her heart, feeling it pound rapidly within her. Blushing, Sakura was about to steal another peak at the beautiful man when a voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Ah, so you were here all this time. I've been looking for you...is something the matter, Miss Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head furiously from side to side, embarrassed at having been caught. "N-no. Everything is fine."

"The Wolf God is this way," Wei said, and Sakura followed him as he took her inside the palace. Pushing open a pair of golden doors, he ushered Sakura inside. Stepping in, Sakura was surprised to see a man with blueish black hair sitting lazily at the large, regal-looking chair at the far end of the room. Upon noticing the new arrivals, the man glanced up and smiled.

"Ah, this must be the new bride," he said, addressing Sakura.

"Allow me to introduce you," Wei said to Sakura. "This young gentleman here is Eriol Hiiragizawa. He is the Wolf God's right hand man."

Rising from his seat, Eriol descended the small flight of steps and strode forward towards Sakura. Stopping a few inches in front of her, he suddenly dropped down to one knee as he took one of Sakura's hands into his own and kissed it.

"It is nice to make your acquaintance, lady Sakura," Eriol greeted.

Sakura felt her face burning bright red as Eriol's lips touched her hand. Never before had she ever had a man kiss any part of her, not even her hand!

"H-hoeee!"

"Tsk, you're still doing that, Hiiragizawa?" a voice scoffed. It was the little boy from before.

"Ah, young Master, you are here," Wei greeted.

"Young...Master?" Sakura repeated.

"This is the Wolf God" Wei introduced. "He rules over everything dealing with Clow Country."

"The...Wolf...God?" Sakura repeated, staring at the boy in disbelief. When it finally hit her, she let out a surprised shriek. "Ehhh?!"

* * *

A/N: And that wraps up chapter 2 of this story. It is a much shorter chapter than the first one. There is a particular reason why the Wolf God, aka Syaoran, has the appearance of a little boy, and this reason will be revealed in later chapters. Those of you who have read Bride of the Water God will already be familiar with this reason, as I have mentioned before in chapter 1, this story is loosely based on that story.


End file.
